<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boop! by Flower_Sheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810578">Boop!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Sheep/pseuds/Flower_Sheep'>Flower_Sheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Feelings Realization, Kissing, M/M, No beta we die like lmanburg, OH noo, Snow, That's it, because we need more of that, boop, don't tell my prequel im here, hell yea im taking this trope and running to the grave with it, hey girl im suffering from skephalo brainrot, soft, that too, there's only one bed, what will they doooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Sheep/pseuds/Flower_Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad and Skeppy stay in a hotel in the snow for Skeppy's birthday. Skeppy had another (unexpected) birthday present for him. Neither of them were expecting it either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boop!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED ON SKEPPY'S BIRTHDAY LMAOO</p><p>I WROTE THIS WHILE I WAS AT THE SNOW</p><p>THIS IS THE ONLY REASON WHY SNOW IS THEME</p><p>ALSO, I LISTENED BOOP BY JEFF WILLIAMS AND CASEY LEE WILLIAMS AND THIS INSPIRED ME.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warmth of the heater and the fireplace at the hotel immediately warmed Skeppy and Bad up when they stepped foot in the hotel lobby. The environment outside was covered in snow with pathways shoveled away. The pair walked up to the receptionist to start checking in the hotel. "Hello sirs!" the receptionist greeted with a smile. "Hi! We're checking for a hotel room," Skeppy said. "Ah, okay!" the receptionist then asked for their information.</p><p>As the receptionist was typing on her computer, she started some small talk. "You two seem like a lovely couple." Bad winced and his face reddened. "Uh, we're not a couple," Skeppy said slowly. "Oh! Sorry, my bad. I just saw you guys were holding hands," she pointed at their conjoined hands.</p><p>Oh.</p><p> The receptionist placed their two keycards on the counter. Bad removed his hand from Skeppy's and went to retrieve the cards. "Have a lovely stay here," the receptionist smiled and the pair walked off to find their hotel room.</p><p>***</p><p>The pair entered the room. The hotel room was small and the kitchen was laid out next to the bedroom door and the room's entrance. A couch, a coffee table, a TV, and a bathroom sat in the living room. Bad walked to the bedroom and turned on the light when he made a gasp of surprise. "Skeppy!" Bad called. Skeppy turned his attention away from placing the food in the fridge and walked a few steps over to Bad  "What's up?" Skeppy walked up to the doorway and looked in the room. </p><p>There was only one bed.</p><p>"So? What's the big whoop?" Skeppy asked. "There's one bed. Do you want me to sleep in the couch?" Bad asked, fidgeting his jacket strings. "What? Why? We can just share it. It's big enough for the both of us. Nothing is wrong with that," Skeppy placed a reassuring hand on Bad's shoulder. Bad flinched. His touch felt hotter than the room and the lobby combined. A blush crept up Bad's face. "O-okay," Bad stuttered. 

</p>
<p>Skeppy removed his hand. Suddenly, Bad's shoulder felt colder. "Welp, better start getting ready, we don't want to be late to tube sledding" Skeppy skipped off to finish putting the food away in the fridge. Bad set off to unpack both of their things and start getting dressed for the cold, snowy day ahead.</p><p>***</p><p>"Race you to that mat over at the end!" Skeppy point to the mat at the end of the lane as he pulled his tube along. "You're on!" Bad challenged him. Bad placed his tube on the lane next to Skeppy's lane. He counted down.</p><p>"3! 2! 1! Go!"</p><p>Skeppy pushed himself to gain speed and he zipped down the hill. The wind nipped the boys' faces. Skeppy was ahead by a long shot. He was going so fast that when he hit the barrier separating the lanes, he almost flipped over. The boy whipped right past the marker. He whooped and cheered as his sled started slow down.</p><p>"Noooo!" Bad cried. "One more time!" Bad whined. Skeppy wagged his finger. "Nope! That was our last ride." Skeppy said as he and Bad returned their sledding tubes to the tubing area. Laughter bubbled between them as the went to walk back to their car.</p><p>"So? What next?" Skeppy asked as he stepped into the passenger seat. "There's a little snow area where we can build snowmen" Bad inserted his key into the ignition and the car rumbled to life. Carefully, Bad backed out of the parking space and drove off to the snowy patch.</p><p>***</p><p>The duo had finished building their snowmen.</p><p>Well, if they counted a big snow pile with sticks and rocks stuck into it a snow man.</p><p>"I think I popped off in this one," Skeppy smiled as he straightened up and stretched his arms. "What? It just looks like a pile of snow with sticks and rocks attached to it." Bad retorted. Bad's snowman resembled a melted duck. "Nooooo, mine is better," Skeppy quipped, dragging out the "o"</p><p>This led to very loud bickering and in a fit of rage, Bad grabbed a handful of snow from Skeppy's snow pile and launched it at Skeppy. The ball of snow exploded Skeppy's chest and he recoiled, shocked from the hit.</p><p>Bad gasped, immediately regretting his action. "Oh my gosh, Skeppy! I'm so sor-" Bad was cut off by a snowball whizzing past his face. "Oh. Now, it's fair game," Bad sassed and scooped up another ball of snow and started charging at Skeppy. Skeppy squealed as he ran away from Bad.</p><p>Needless to say, they came back to the hotel soaking wet and shivering.</p><p>***</p><p>After Bad showered, he flopped next Skeppy on the soft bed. Bad shifted himself so that he was looking up at Skeppy. He was propped up against the backboard of the bed and scrolling through his phone. He noticed his best friend looking at him. He shut off his phone and slid down so the he was facing Bad. "Hi," Skeppy giggled. Bad rolled his eyes. He lifted a finger and booped his nose. "Boop," Bad smiled. Skeppy scrunched his nose. He wrapped his arms around Bad's torso and pulled him closer. Bad reddened again. He was tired of his face being hotter than necessary. "What? Do you not like this?" Skeppy loosened his grip. "No! I'm just not used to this to be honest," Bad stuttered. "I don't mind, you can...do that." Skeppy giggled and nuzzled his face into Bad's neck. Bad let out a sigh when he heard the even breathing of his best friend.</p><p>
  <i>What was happening to him?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Was he falling for his best friend?</i>
</p><p>And as soon as that thought entered him, the thought was gone and he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>Bad fluttered his eyes open to the dull sunlight pulled his out of sleep. Skeppy still had his arms wrapped around him. He was very relaxed. A very rare sight to see since the man always have a playful smile on his face. Even when they were younger. His skin looked sun kissed even though the sun was dulled from the clouds.</p><p>Without thinking, he lifted his hand and gently cupped Skeppy's face.</p><p>
  <i>You're in love with him. </i>
</p><p>There's that thought again. Now that he thought about it, the boy had never left his side and stuck around for the longest time. He remember the fond memories of their childhood of when Skeppy did pranks on him as his first impression, or when they would play pretend and Skeppy was always the one to save him from "the big bad scary creatures" or "help him turn back into a prince he was always meant to be". 

</p>
<p>Or when they would come over to each other's house for a sleepover over the summer. </p><p>Or when Bad was there to ease Skeppy's nervousness before his first date or first day going to school.</p><p>And, oh man, did it hit him hard.</p><p>Of course he was in love with him. How had he not seen it sooner? And the fact he realized on Skeppy's birthday too.</p><p>Oh goodness.</p><p>It was Skeppy's birthday today.</p><p>Bad retracted his hand before Skeppy could notice. He flutter his eyes open. "Good morning, Bad," he smiled. "Good morning, Geppy. Boop," Bad booped Skeppy's nose again. "Happy birthday," he smiled. Skeppy squeezed his arms around Bad and pressed himself close to him. "Geppy!" Bad whined. "We need to get up. We have plans today. After all, it is your birthday."</p><p>"Exactly, it is my birthday. That's means I want my first birthday present is to cuddle with you. Our plans can wait," Skeppy giggled. Bad rolled his eyes and squeezed tight him in return.</p><p>After an hour of cuddling, they finally got out of bed. The pair had things planned like dinner they had reserved and going around a plaza.</p><p>It was still breakfast so they went down to the hotel cafeteria to grab their breakfast. They grabbed trays and went down the line of food of all types of typical American breakfast. Bad placed scrambled eggs, biscuits and gravy, and a muffin on his plate. Skeppy grabbed pancakes, an apple, and toast for his plate. They went to a window seat for a pair. The window was placed in front of snow covered the trees and floor. The snow on the ground remained untouched. It looked like frosting. The sun hit it like it was glitter gently placed on top of it</p><p>Smiles and soft glances were exchanged as they sat across from each other and had a pleasant conversation about the plans for the day. </p><p>***</p><p>Bad and Skeppy sat besides each other as they tied their ice skates. Bad finished tying his skates and stood up, wobbling a little bit. </p><p>He felt tall for once in his life.</p><p>That was lived short when Skeppy stood up.</p><p>"Well, are you ready?" Skeppy asked, enthusiastic. Bad nodded and slipped his hand into Skeppy's. He let himself be guided by Skeppy to the ice rink. </p><p>Confidence slipped away as soon as they stepped foot onto the ice. They really wished that they were able spend time ice skating instead of wobbling around for an hour.</p><p>Bad eventually got the hang of it after a lot of trial and error, but Skeppy was still having a hard time. "Bad, how are you doing that?" Skeppy whined as he clung onto Bad. He unintentionally threw them off balance. "Skeppy, it's not that hard. You just have to push off with your other foot. Like this," Bad shrugged Skeppy off and pushed himself off with his foot. He glided a small distance and turned himself around to face Skeppy. His face shifted to a face of determination.</p><p>Skeppy attempted to copy what Bad did and he succeeded.</p><p>Until he was right in front of Bad.</p><p>Skeppy lost his footing when he tried to push off with his other foot. He came colliding with Bad, taking them both down to the ice. Bad and his laughter broke Skeppy's fall. "Oh my goodness," Bad huffed and rolled his eyes, not processing the position they were in.</p><p>...</p><p>It finally processed in Bad's mind. A blush blossomed across Bad's face. He blamed it on the cold. Subconsciously, he lifted his hand. His finger came in contact with Skeppy's nose. "Boop. Now get up muffinhead. people are staring," Bad said as he tried to push himself up but Skeppy was unmoving. He was only staring at him with an unknowing gaze. </p><p>"Geppy?" </p><p>That seemed to break Skeppy's gaze.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>They don't mention it for the rest of their time at the ice rink.</p><p>***</p><p>The sun was setting as they took shelter at fancy restaurant. The restaurant was located over a lake where couples could look over and admire the view.</p><p>The duo was led by a waiter and sat them by the window. The pair sat at the table as the waiter set down the menus in front of them. They skimmed through the menu. "Hello gentlemen, how are you guys today? My name is Emily and I'll be your waiter for today. Can I start you guys with some drinks?"</p><p>"No thanks, I'm good with water for tonight," Bad said. Emily looked over to Skeppy. "Same here." The waiter nodded and went to grab the drinks for them. They continued talking over the menu and having a pleasant conversation.</p><p>The waiter returned with their drinks. "Are you guys ready to order?" the waiter asked. Skeppy and Bad nodded and started off with their order. The waiter walked off with their order and the pair watched the sunset together. </p><p>No words were exchanged, but they didn't need to. Their company was enough</p><p>***</p><p>The pair returned back to the hotel room from the plaza. They dropped the shopping bags on to the floor and Skeppy flopped on to the bed. "There's a nice patio in this hotel and I really want to take you there," Bad said. "We can go after you rest for a bit." Skeppy perked up. "We can go right now! I still have some energy left," Skeppy hopped out from the bed and led Bad out the door.</p><p>Giggles rung throughout hallways, not caring for the patrons inside rooms.</p><p>***</p><p>The couple walked down the fairy light decorated path. The light twinkled and gently touched on the couple. Bad can see Skeppy's breath as his eyes shined under the lights. Skeppy was busy adoring the frost covered flowers.</p><p>Bad felt another ache in his chest. He gripped his chest. It had hurt so bad. 

</p>
<p>Skeppy glanced up to Bad and flashed him a soft smile. Bad felt a smile etching onto his face. He walked up to Skeppy to give him another boop on the nose. When his finger contacted his nose, his hand was trapped by Skeppy's pair of hands. Warmth from his hands reached from his hand to his face. Skeppy guided his hand on his cheek. </p><p>Skeppy let go of his hand. Bad's hand stayed there. Skeppy slipped his arms around Bad's waist and pulled him closer. Bad connected his forehead to Skeppy's. Bad's lips brushed Skeppy's. Hesitancy lingered between them.</p><p>A pregnant pause.</p><p>Finally, Skeppy finally closed the gap between them. Relief washed over Bad and melted into the kiss. Skeppy pulled away slightly, their foreheads still connected.</p><p>"I wanted to do that for the longest time," Skeppy smiled.</p><p>Bad sealed that smile with another kiss.</p><p>That night, they spent their time cuddling on the bed and peppering each other with chaste kisses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I gave up at the end ;-;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>